robin and raven
by raven-fan14
Summary: robin and raven talk


Titans tower was finished and every-ones stuff had been sent over or bought everyone was excited about living together that is all but Raven she was worried because the new leader and she had a past. you see it all started when she first arrived on this planet she was placed in a care home under the name Raven Roth the other kids were mean to her except this one boy called Richard Grayson he was nice to her she did not know why their friendship quickly grew and they were best friends in no time. She even showed him her powers and he told her of his parents death everything was fiome until a man by the name of Bruce Wayne came and adopted Richard soon she was all alone again he came and visited all the time but it wasnt the same so she ran away and never saw him again that was until a alian came and brought them back together she knew he would want to know were she went after Gotham care home but she wasn't ready to tell him yet so when ever the team was together she would avoid him but now under the same roof that would be impossible.

Raven had just finished getting ready for bed a long silk blue nightgown that reached the floor when there was a knock at the door she went and opened the door and saw Richard or Robin on the other side "Rea can we talk?" he asked she nodded and let him in to her room they both sat next to each other on the bed

"so what did you want to talk about?" she asked

"why did you leave Gotham?" he questioned

sigh"i left because i had no one anymore you were gone so i left" she replied looking down at the floor

"but Rea you still had me Bruce was even going to adopt you" he said

he head short up at that eyes wide "what why"

"because i told him what you could do and he knew that you would make an excellent addition to the team" he said looking in her eyes

"well im sorry i left you but i just couldnt stay do you forgive me?" she asked

he smiled "yeah...so tell me what you've been doing since i last saw you"

"well after i left i traveled around the world for a bit doing odd jobs here and there for money it wasn't easy but i got through ok" she said

"realy well then how did oyu keep yourself hidden i tried every thing to get you back but nothing worked" he said

"im good at keeping myself hidden" she said

"right well i better get going then see you tomorrow" he said

"yeah bye" she said she went to kiss his check but he turned last second and their lips touched her eyes went wide so did his but his slowly closed and began to kiss her back. the moment his lips responded an emotion inside of Raven took hold and deepened the kiss.

soon she was on top of Robin kissing him and removing his shirt they broke the kiss so that Raven could slide it over his head she then proceeded to kiss down his chest slowly with him moaning in approval all the time. she got to his pants and unzipped them pulling them down along with his boxers so he was completely naked his member big and erect she looked up at him and grined and took his member in her mouth and bobbed up and down "oh Rea please don't stop" he said

her hand grabbed his balls and massaged them after bout five minutes he came in her mouth and she swallowed all of it he was panting hard and she slowly kissed her way up his chest and to his face smiling "Rae that was incredible" he said after catching his breath

he smiled devious and flipped them over so he was on top of Raven he kissed her on the moth long and hard raking up her night gown until he finally got it over her head and was pleased to note that she didn't wear anything under neath he positioned himself at her entrance and trust in breaking her vaginal barrier (both of therm are virgins) he sat still for a few moments for her to get used to his size then she moved her hips signaling him that he could move and he slowly pulled out and then trust back in after a few strokes she hissed harded and faster so he complied soon he was going at full speed and hitting her g-spot every time they were both moaning and groaning until finally her walls started to contract around his shaft and she came he squirted his seed in to her at the same time

both lay there breathless wrapped in each others arms "i love you Rea always have" he said but as he looked down he saw that she was asleep he smiled and fell into a light sleep him self.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Raven awoke to the sun beating down on her face and groaned she tried to get out of bed but something across her waist was keeping her there looking down see saw that it was an arm and that she was naked first she was startled but then memories of the night before flashed in her mind "lust" she hissed and then started to panic

"oh god what have i done" she pried his arm off her and stood up and put her nightgown back on she heard Robin groan and stirr the panic was off again as she tried to figuer out what to do. he sat up and rubbed his eyes he saw her and smiled "morning Rea"

"Robin we need to talk" she said panicked he nodded and she continued "last night was a mistake the only reason it happend was because one of my emotions gained control of me and made me do it im sorry"

"what but Raven i love you i have always loved you since the first day we meet last night was one of the best nights of my life i lost my virginity to the woman i love please just give me a chance to show you how i feel"

Raven could tell he was being sincere but she did not love him she only liked him as a friend but seeing that hopeful look on his face she nodded her head yes "ok i let you show me but i only like you ok i don't love you"

he smiled and put on his clothes and left the room.

two months had past and Robin had been wooing Raven to the best of his ability and she seamed to be falling for him. Robin had set up a lovely dinner for two in his room and they were just sitting down to eat when he said "i love you Rae" with a smile on his face.

"i i love you two" she said his face lit up emideaqntly

"really" he asked she nodded

the end


End file.
